


Suspicious

by Dust_Bun



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Bun/pseuds/Dust_Bun
Summary: Mild sexual references and some violence





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> Mild sexual references and some violence

The disgusting scent of booze and sex filled her nose as she waited in the back with the other girls. Her eyes scanned her surrounding’s, but the horrifically tacky lights were painful for her to look at with her sensitive eyes.   
This place was a filthy den of sin and lust and did nothing but attract the lowest of the low of all of the races. Criminal’s, drug dealers, pimps and everything in between. It made her want to vomit, which meant it was the perfect place for her to go hunting for her prey.   
‘Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for Violet shimmer!’ She heard the DJ call out as several girls eyed her with annoyance. She wasn’t the typical dancer, pureblood Brezzik’s usually weren’t common in strip clubs and the exotic dancing scene. But she had a reputation and that had earned her a few fans amongst the club’s. The way she moved and worked her body, the way she could change colours at a moment notice or beneath a client’s touch. It mesmerized them and kept them distracted.  
Standing and stretching to her full height, lashing her tail side to side as she did so, she had to be fully limber for this. She was wearing a little halter top made from a shimmering material that would reflect with the light. She only wore a little piece of a material that covered her ass with a transparent shall tied around her hips and secured with a broach, smatterings of glitter covered her whole body. She would be a shimmering illusion on the stage.  
She padded past all of the girls, her tail shoving a few of them out of the way as she made her path to the stage, her senses being flooded by the room in front of her. If she had thought the sights and smells of the backroom had been bad, then this room would have been Hell to her. Not only was it an assault on her nose and eyes, but the noise. Oh, gods the noise. Between the gaudy music and the sounds of the clients in their private room’s, she couldn’t pinpoint what she hated more.  
Thankfully her resting bitch face was part of her act, as she walked forward, shooting looks of disgust at her clients, sashaying along the stage snapping her tail from side to side with an audible crack, earning her a few whoops and hollers as she did so. She heard someone shout her name a few times, causing her to drag her eyes over the crowd to her left she saw one orc female in particular, screaming up at her.   
She chuffed playfully, allowing a smirk to etch itself onto her face as she dipped down low, getting onto her hands and knee’s, and stalked over to the other female with a predatory look in her eyes, causing the other woman to shudder a little as she reached the edge of the stage. She darted her long tongue out and flickered it into the woman’s face before darting it down to wrap around the woman’s straw, pulling it towards her so that she could take a sip of her drink. With a smile on her face she observed the woman pull out a few notes out of her pocket and hand them to Violet who let her tail whip around and grab the money out of the woman’s hand and tuck it into the sash around her waist before she leant forward, grabbing the other woman by the tusk and pulling her forward into a kiss, darting her tongue into the woman’s mouth with a deep purr. She tasted of her drink, but with a sweetness to the kiss that came from something else. It was a good taste.   
She pulled back from the kiss which left the other woman a little breathless, she dragged her tongue out slowly, making sure to lap at the other woman’s lips and tusks before she smirked and blew the other woman a kiss as she dragged herself up to her full height dragging her hand up her own thighs and over her breasts, changing the colours of her body as she did so, leaving trails of colour all over her, like a living rainbow which she allowed to shutter down to her tail before disappearing as it   
With a smile she strutted down the stage towards her usual place, it was in the centre of the stage, where it split off into 5 separate catwalks. And she was dead in the middle, surrounded by 5 mirrors’, just how she liked it. As she reached her place she flicked her tail out behind her before cracking it around a few times to make sure the other girls got the hell out of her way.  
Taking a step back, she smirked and winked at the clients out of the side of her view. She then launched herself forward into a cartwheel that changed into a flip as she landed into a crouch. Her long tail whipping around above her as she landed before she dropped back onto her hands and knees and prowled towards her spot, as she got into the centre she pushed herself forward onto her hand’s, easily going into a handstand, which allowed her to do split’s mid air before darting her long tail down to thong, gently rubbing herself through the material, she didn’t want to put to much pressure on or rub herself to intensely, if she was too excited she wouldn’t be as effective. No, she just needed him to smell her.  
As she flipped herself forward and stood up, swaying along to music gently, dragging her hands over herself, fisting at her breasts roughly through the material whilst she darted her tail underneath the fabric of her thong, sliding it into her cloaca roughly without any lube, causing her to gasp a little at the sudden friction between her leg’s, but as she continued to thrust into herself at a slow, steady pace her gasps turned to moan’s, throwing her head back as she continued to fuck herself roughly as she moved along to the music, feeling the music hum through her.  
But then she heard a whistle, snapping her out of her little world as she turned to the satyr who was on the catwalk to the right of her. As Violet cocked an eyebrow at her the satyr nodded to the end of Violets cat walk, drawing her eyes to the golden orbs that stared back at her from the end, within one of the private room’s. Ah, there he was.  
Nodding back to the satyr with a smile, she pulled her tail out of herself, the tip entirely slick with her own juices, flicking it around playfully to make sure her scent spread wide and far. Then she began her walk, slowly strutting her way towards the man at the end of the catwalk, she could feel his eyes dragging all over her and she knew he would be scenting her. Good.  
She stopped just before the vip room, due to the curtains the client was entirely shrouded in darkness to the average eye, but she could see him perfectly with her reptilian eyes. She saw him look her over gently, blowing a puff of smoke her way before he gestured for her to come in. She smiled and bowed her head as she slipped between the curtains and strutted into the room and was greeted by the stench of cigar smoke whilst she stood on the stage in front of a massive ogre whose eyes were currently dragging all over her exposed skin.  
He leaned back against the couch, blowing another puff of smoke at her before gesturing for her to come to him. She smiled playfully and happily dropped to her hands and knees and crawled fowards until she was just in front of him, causing him to smirk around his cigar, which he pulled out of his mouth as he leaned forward, puffing smoke again before he crushed his lips against her’s, which she hungrily returned, wrapping her arms around his broad neck just in time before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, grinding up against her, rubbing his bulge roughly against her heat as he pawed at her clothing.  
She smiled as she reached down to pull the broach out of her shawl, allowing it to fall away from her waist, giving him more access to her ass and the wetness between her leg’s, which he happily rubbed his fingers over.  
It took only a few moments before she shoved her broach up against the ogre’s neck, a soft light emitting from the crystal in the middle as the ogre through his head back in a scream, but her long tail quickly wrapped around his throat and cut him off before he could get too loud. She smiled as she watched the ogre writhe in pain, attempting to pull her tail off as more eyes started to bulge out all over his eyes, hands and other body parts. She scooted back a little as his mouth started to dislocate and lengthen, his tusks jutting out in all different locations as she felt his body starting to heat up, she could smell him starting to cook beneath her.   
She smiled as she saw his eyes go dark as he went limp beneath her. She sat there a few moments longer before pulling her crystal away from his neck, clipping it back to her sash as she straightened herself back up and walked back out of the vip room as if nothing had happened.  
Stupid fucking demon’s. Never learn


End file.
